Her Visage
by venusnv80
Summary: 1812…1875…the Present…her face has graced the lives of many people, some lovers and some enemies. Bonnie Bennett has no idea what she faces when the men who have been scorned, betrayed and loved by the woman wearing her face enter her life. Bonnie's life is about to be turned upside down, not only by outside forces but the power that surfaces from within her.
1. Ready or Not

**I had to repost. Anywho…**

 **Every time I declare that I am done writing Bamon fanfiction, another plot enters my head and I can't relax until I develop it. This fic is kind of different. I'm starting from scratch with the TVD mythos. I want to warn some of you now, this is a triangle fic; however, I don't intend on sacrificing Bonnie's integrity to a triangle. Of course, she will be human (well kinda) and make mistakes, but some mistakes made with Elena will not be found here. So if you are interested, please give it a little looksie and let me know if I should continue. Also, I don't know who Bonnie will end up with (if anyone) at this point. I'm being led by my fingers and the keyboard.**

 **Disclaimer: Not claiming to own most of this.**

 **Prologue-Ready or Not**

 _Ready Or Not, Here I Come, You Can't Hide_ _  
_ _Gonna Find You and Take it Slowly_ _  
_ _Ready Or Not, Here I Come, You Can't Hide_ _  
_ _Gonna Find You and Make you want me._

 **Louisiana, 1812**

The moon shone brightly above the large mansion in the midst of the willow trees. The golden chair sat perched on a riser above the dance floor in the grand ballroom on the Moreau estate, as Rene Moreau observed the guests waltzing around his marble dance floor. The musicians played music that made the brown, red, peach skinned bodies move across the dance floor in a playful waltz. Rene surveyed the sight. He was impressed as he watched the citizens of LaFourche laugh, drink, eat and be merry. The smile that spread across his face was one of satisfaction. He was the only one who knew exactly what this night would entail. He chuckled to himself because he was sure that these beggars had no idea what was in store for them. He had witnessed and survived many tragedies throughout his life. He had watched his father hung from one of the tallest trees in the swamp and his mother dragged away and sent to another plantation. It was only by chance, that one night that he came across a Frenchman, who gave him a rebirth—a rebirth that ended in that Frenchman's slaughter by Rene's own hands. He would never be anyone's slave or victim again, neither would anyone with his blood. Tonight would be the night he displayed his power and brought these people to their knees.

"Are they to your pleasing Father?" Laurent, his eldest son inquired standing beside him. Rene smiled at his son whose cocoa colored eyes matched his, "Very much so. They believe they have come to drink my spirits, eat my livestock and dance across my floor after what they did to Baptiste," Rene's smile turned into a scowl, "not in _my_ home!" he roared as the lights flickered and the doors slammed shut. A few of the guests realized what had occurred, but there were still a number, so drunk off of the red wine that they did not notice.

Rene moved slowly down the stairs away from his golden throne. He was joined by Laurent, Delia, his younger daughter and his wife, Babet. Suddenly there was a sound of choking from the opposite side of the room, followed by more sounds of gagging. Rene turned to see the guests in the room bent over grabbing onto each other as they slowly fell to the floor. The Moreau family looked around observing the guests fight to keep their consciousness.

"This will be easy Father," Delia stated with a crooked smile that drove the men in LaFourche crazy.

"Paralysis," he explained, "but they will feel every bit of this," Rene looked around and nodded at his family who immediately leapt through the air, exposing fangs and sinking them into the necks of the guests lying on the floor with looks of fear, but paralyzed by the wine that had been laced with Junie Root.

Rene gazed around as his family quickly moved from one guest to the other draining them dry. He could hear the sound of heartbeats around the room lessen one by one and it was like a symphony to his ears. He turned to the musicians who was frightened into silence, "Do not be so frightened. Play something upbeat!" Rene grinned from ear to ear. The musicians continued to stare frozen in place, "Play something upbeat!" Rene barked causing the musicians to immediately play a tune as Rene twisted his finger in the air like a demented maestro.

While he surveyed his family doing away with the peasants who murdered his son, he felt a gust of wind rush through the ballroom, "They are here," he snarled in almost a whisper before the ballroom doors blew off of their hinges and Rene met eyes with the Ladies of Benoit. All different shades of brown with eyes the color of emeralds staring back at him, "Rene, call your pack of scavengers off of these people and we will leave all of you standing," the older woman with a mane of silver stepped forward.

Rene narrowed his eyes as Laurent, Babet and Delia moved to his side, "Antoinette, you have no business here."

Antoinette looked around, "You have shed much innocent blood here this evening."

"Innocent?!" Rene roared, "Baptiste was a mere young boy and what did they do to him…torture him…threw him to the crocodiles which tore his body to shreds, they will suffer and die painful deaths for what they did to my son!"

"Baptiste was a menace!" one of the Benoit ladies yelled out.

Delia bared her fangs as she hissed moving forward.

"Rene…I warned you, I told you what would happen if your family spilled one drop of innocent blood…" Antoinette began.

"I have spilled plenty and I will spill much, much more," Rene threatened.

Antoinette looked over at the Ladies and nodded, before raising her arms and chanting. Soon the Ladies of Benoit joined her and the wind began to build in the room. Rene marched towards the ladies with his family and as he moved closer, he heard a scream and turned to see Babet erupt into flames. Rene's eyes widened as he let out an anguished growl before rushing over to one of the Ladies of Benoit and slicing his hand through her neck, separating her head from her body and sending it crashing to the floor.

"Serafine!" Antoinette screamed and then let out a loud scream causing every glass in the ballroom to shatter.

Rene watched as Delia went up in a burst of flames and he charged over to Antoinette who turned to the petite caramel colored girl behind her, "Carry on Celestine," she whispered as Rene reached into her chest and she placed her hands on both sides of Rene's head as they stared each other down.

Celestine had a look of fear on her face as her eyes locked with Laurent's.

"Laurent, _Avenge the Moreaus_ ," Rene stated before ripping the heart of Antoinette's chest as he erupted into flames.

Laurent looked over to where Celestine had stood seconds before and she was gone. Laurent looked around at the burning bodies around him and swallowed hard before leaving the ballroom and his legacy behind.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The baby's whimpers could be heard as the hooded figure made her way to the small cottage on the large plantation. The rapid knocks on the door caused the woman inside to jump up flinging open the door, "Celestine, what are you doing here?" the woman looked around quickly.

"They will not come here," Celestine managed to squeeze out.

"They who?"

"The Moreaus. Protect her. Take care of her, I have to go."

"Celestine…what happened?!"

"I can not tell you, just protect her and never tell," Celestine touched the woman's wrinkled skin softly and then the baby's, before kissing the tiny girl wrapped in blankets and disappearing into the darkness dark.

After a few feet, she turned to stare at the cottage removing a vial from her bag. She removed the cork and downed the red liquid inside gagging as the metallic taste choked her. She watched as the lights went out near the cottage and she heard the sound of footsteps. She removed the long knife from her bag and allowed the unshed tears to fall from her eyes, "I will carry on and so will she," Celestine whispered before running the knife across her throat splattering blood all over the leaves.

 **Mystic Falls, VA 1875**

"Miss Cristina, my father would be very upset if he ever found out about us?" the raven haired man with the blue eyes softly caressed her thigh. They lay in bed wrapped in the sheets, her naked leg intertwined with his.

"Well I guess we will have to continue having secret rendezvous then," she captured his lips in a kiss. He chuckled into the kiss flipping her over in the bed. Their bodies moved in sync as he moved in and out of her, "I love you Damon," she whispered as the black veins appeared around her eyes and she sunk her teeth into his neck.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The horse neighed as the younger Salvatore dismounted and the vision of Cristina Duplessis

caught his eye. She had taken to doing some maid work around the large Salvatore house on her way to the North. She was different. Stefan enjoyed the classical music that often drifted out of the parlor when his mother played the piano. He had caught her reading Thoreau on occasion. He believed that she was much more than she let on. As he led his mare, Rosie, into her stable, he caught Cristina's eye while she moved towards the stall to give apples to Rosie, "They were delivered this morning. I thought Rosie would appreciate one," Cristina glanced over, "is that something she would want, Mr. Salvatore?"

"Call me Stefan and I think she would appreciate one," Stefan moved closer to her and the mare, "I've watched you over the last couple of weeks, something is different about you?"

"Different? Is it my hair?" she twisted a tendril of her long dark hair around her fingers.

Stefan licked his lips, "Not exactly."

"Hmm," Cristina stated feeding the horse, "maybe it's the way the sun hits my skin?" she moved her hair to the side proving Stefan a view of the smooth caramel skin.

Stefan touched her hand, "I saw you reading Thoreau while you were pretending to dust the bookshelves."

"I am sorry. My mother, she taught me how to read many things and I wanted a challenge."

"No need to apologize."

Cristina smiled, "You're kinder than your father. It is nice."

Stefan looked looked down at her, "You are nice."

Cristina lifted her hand to touch Stefan's face gently, "Kiss me," she looked into his eyes.

Stefan met her emerald eyes and closed the space between them with a kiss. At first the kiss was slow and sensual, "I want you to have me," Cristina whispered in his ear as she felt him reaching under her petticoat, removing her undergarments and lifting her up against the horse stall eliciting a moan from her, "tell me you love me Stefan."

"I love you Cristina," he whispered in her ear as she pierced his skin with her fangs.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Gunshots rang throughout the air as two bodies collapsed to the ground, "How dare they take up with the likes of her!" a voice roared.

"Giuseppe those are your sons!"

"No longer," Giuseppe spat out, "bury them in shallow graves and set that church on fire, that Creole bitch can burn!"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Hours later, the ground began to move as four ivory colored hands broke through and a new lives began. As a woman watched in the distance before disappearing into the trees.

 **Present Day-Mystic Falls**

The sun shone brightly as a new semester kicked off at Mystic Falls University, two young women trudged through the campus green clutching their messenger bags, "So anyway, my Dad has ordered me to stay away from Grams for the 10,000th time," Bonnie Bennett, the petite emerald eyed woman with the caramel skin shook her head wearing a sarcastic grin, "for some reason, she has taken up this speech about us being descended from witches from the bayou. It's starting to freak me out."

The other woman, Elena Gilbert, with long dark tresses and olive skin chuckled, "But why all of a sudden, I mean usually she only gives you that speech when you tell her you want to be a witch for Halloween."

"Yeah, but for some reason she's upped her speeches and my dad hates it."

"Thanks for making me laugh, I needed that," Elena gave Bonnie a small smile.

Bonnie frowned sympathetically, "I know. I know things are getting better after the plane crash."

Elena nodded as she swallowed.

"Girls…guess what I just saw in the Student Union Building," two arms snaked around Bonnie and Elena, belonging to the bubbly blond that they knew and loved.

"What did you see?" Bonnie asked amused. Her other best friend, Caroline Forbes, was always attracted to someone who she had no business being attracted to.

"Him…" Caroline pointed across the grass to a brunette guy walking out of the Student Union Building. He had an average build, but his most captivating attribute was his chin. It looked like it was chiseled out of marble.

Bonnie stared for a few moments as the world around her melted away. There was something familiar about him. She couldn't put her finger on it. He looked up from his phone and his eyes met hers. His brown eyes bore into her and she felt as if he was staring directly into her soul. She found herself unable to look away.

"He's looking at me!" Caroline squealed in her ear.

Bonnie was snapped back to reality—of course he was looking at Caroline.

"Why don't you go talk to him, Care," Elena suggested.

"Oh no…not yet, I have to play this exactly right," Caroline shook her blond locks and waved over to the brunette stranger. He squinted a little and then he waved back slowly, "just laid the foundation ladies, by next week I will have him," she licked her lips.

Bonnie and Elena exchanged looks, but Bonnie couldn't shake the feeling that erupted inside of her with just one look from Chiseled Chin.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The door to the boarding house flew open as he sped up to his bedroom, retrieving a box from the closet and flipping it open. He removed pictures, birth certificates, death certificates and then his eyes fell on the portrait. "Cristina," he whispered staring down at the woman with emerald eyes and caramel skin staring back at him.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Bonnie, we're waiting on you to go to Scooters," Caroline whined into the phone as Bonnie drove towards the University later that evening.

"I know, but I had to stop at the bookstore in town, I was not paying $200.00 for that English textbook at the school bookstore," Bonnie continued to head down the road.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah but get here soon, I hope that hot guy is there," Caroline squealed before hanging up phone.

"Typical," Bonnie mumbled as she looked down quickly at the dashboard screen. Her eyes drifted up to the road slowly and she was met with what looked like a person lying in the middle of the road. Bonnie let out a scream while quickly turning her steering wheel to the right bringing her car to a sudden stop. Her heart beat rapidly as she jumped out of the car, rushing over to the person lying in the road. She dropped to her knees checking them for a pulse, when the man's eyes shot open revealing two sky blue eyes, she toppled back onto the ground in shock.

Within a blink of the eye, he stood up from the road bringing her to her feet holding onto her wrists. She looked up and met those eyes, but something was definitely wrong with his face, "Get off of me!" she screamed struggling against his cold grip.

He stared at her for a few moments…the eyes…the face…the voice…he dropped her wrists and like a gust of wind disappeared. She stood in the middle of the road shaking with fear…what happened…how did he disappear so fast and why did his eyes look like that? were questions that rapidly fired in her brain. She rushed towards her car shakily placing her key in the ignition and peeling off onto the road. Bonnie pushed her gas pedal down determined not to stop until she got to school.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

He sat in the living room staring at the picture in his hand. She was dead. There was no way that she was alive. He chuckled humorlessly, there was definitely a way she could be alive today. He was evidence of it. However, when she looked at him—something was missing. She wasn't the same.

"I saw her," a voice stated from behind him.

Stefan placed the picture down slowly on the table in front of him and then slowly stood from his chair and turning around, "Hello Brother," the other person in the room drawled with a smirk.

The brunette male looked back at him, "I saw her first," he matched the gaze of the blue eyed devil that he had hoped had been staked a long time ago.

The raven haired man took a few steps into the living room. The place hadn't changed much and he couldn't help but curl his lips into a snarl. He hated this place and he hated the person standing in front of him, " _Did_ you see her first?" he raised an eyebrow, "and why should I care, if you did?"

"Because I will _kill_ you if you touch her," Stefan stepped closer.

The black haired man chuckled and then looked at Stefan menacing, "Still on animals, Stefan?"

"Damon, I am not kidding," Stefan warned.

"Sure you're not," Damon chuckled and this his mouth set into a straight line, "there's just one thing—you can't stop me," he stated before lifting his arms and with one push sent Stefan flying through the air and into a wall. Paint and plaster came raining down and Stefan looked up at Damon with black veins appearing around his eyes, he jumped up from the floor and made contact with Damon pushing him into the opposite wall, "Leave town," Stefan warned him holding his arm to his brother's throat.

"Oh…you want me to leave because you want her for yourself?" Damon raised an eyebrow, "it doesn't work like that Brother. But guess what…I don't want her. Have at the bitch."

Stefan dropped his arms, "Leave town Damon, there's nothing for you here."

Damon moved away from Stefan taking a seat on the couch, placing his feet on the coffee table, "Oh but it is…" he looked up at Stefan, "making _your_ life a living hell."

Stefan's jaw tightened as he stared at his brother.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Bonnie hopped out of her car and rushed into Scooters where Elena, Caroline and Elena's boyfriend Matt were standing at the bar. "What took you so long?" Caroline asked attempting to hand Bonnie a beer.

"I'm going to be sick," Bonnie rushed away from them leaving Elena and Caroline following her to the bathroom. Bonnie rushed over to the sink and threw water on her face. It was a miracle that she made it to Scooters the way her hands shook during her drive. She clung onto the sink as she took deep breaths.

"Bon, what's wrong…what happened?" Elena asked touching her back.

"Did something happen on your way here?" Caroline asked concerned.

Bonnie stood up straight, "I…I was driving and I saw someone lying in the road. I stopped and it was some guy…"

"Bonnie! Why would you stop, he could have been a rapist or a murderer!" Caroline chastised her.

"Not right now, Care," Elena replied, "so what happened, did he hurt you?"

"He grabbed my wrists and then he looked at me, it was weird…he gave me a really weird look and then he took off. Something was wrong with him, his eyes…they were something like I've never seen."

"He looked at you and ran away?" Elena shook her head.

"It wasn't even a run…he was there one moment and the next he wasn't."

"You mean he disappeared?" Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"No…I don't know…it was weird and it was scary… _HE_ was scary."

"Do you want to call the police?" Elena asked.

"And tell them what, that some guy that I barely remember what he looks like grabbed my wrists and ran away or disappeared…or evaporated, I don't know," Bonnie shook her head, "no I'm going to get my nice underage beer and forget this ever happened."

"Are you sure?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie felt her stomach turn and she managed to nod, "Yes, I'm sure."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Damon Salvatore opened the door to his former bedroom at the Salvatore Boarding house. After Stefan realized that his words meant absolutely nothing to him, he took off and Damon was perfectly fine with that. The truth was, Damon definitely hated being in Mystic Falls but he had a job to do. He loathed this place. It never meant much to him and everything bad in his life seemed to come back to this place. But he found himself back. He had heard a rumor that she was lurking around town and he had to repay her for her kindness so many years ago. Every time he thought about the way she seduced him, kept him under her spell, fed him her blood and made it possible for him to turn into what he was. Although, he had embraced it—he still wanted her to pay.

As he poured a glass of bourbon from the decanter he swiped from the bar downstairs, his thoughts drifted to the woman he met earlier. His night was supposed to start with finding dinner on Cherry Road, so when he saw her car coming, he thought that it would be easy and satisfying. The ground was slightly warm, the wind was calm and when she brought her car to the abrupt stop and he heard her heartbeat rapidly, he licked his lips in anticipation. He heard her hurried footsteps and he waited anxiously to pounce. She touched his wrist and he felt electricity shoot through him, her breathing was rapid and he quickly stood from his place on the ground and that's when he got a glimpse of his would be prey. She was an exact copy, but the fear in her eyes, the rapid heartbeat and the way she pulled away from him told him—it wasn't her. She had the bitch's face, but it clearly wasn't her. Damon sipped his bourbon, "Cristina, I know you're around and maybe your little twin may be the one to draw you out," Damon stated finishing his drink.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Bonnie watched Caroline and Elena laugh and dance in the middle of the floor. It was Thirsty Thursday and all of the undergrads, grad and law students were packed into Scooters, the place with the very lax ID rules. Bonnie gripped onto her mug of beer, her hand just finished shaking an hour ago since her run in with the weird guy on the road. She couldn't get his eyes out of her head. They were this unnatural blue and they unnerved her. Then it was the question as to what he had planned to do and what made him run…disappear (whatever happened) the way he did? Not that she _ever_ wanted to see him, but it was just weird.

"I would ask if you wanted a refill, but it looks like your nursing that one," a baritone voice near Bonnie's ear broke through her thoughts causing her to jump a little. She turned to see who invaded her space with a voice that seemed like it could melt butter and came face to face with Caroline's crush. The guy that she swore was staring at her earlier that day, "Umm…I just drink slow," she replied.

He stared at her so intently that it made her uncomfortable. It almost seemed like she knew him and he knew her, "I see…I'm Stefan," he held out his hand for her.

She looked at his hand and hesitated for a moment—this was Caroline's crush after all, "Please don't leave me hanging here," he smiled crookedly.

"Oh I'm sorry," she sat her beer down on the counter and took his hand, sending a cold shiver all throughout her body. It was so intense that she immediately retracted her hand from his. He stared at her with searching eyes and she tried her best to shake the cold feeling that had overtaken her body.

"Bonnie! Hey…who's your friend?" Caroline interrupted grinning from ear to ear.

"Umm…Stefan," Bonnie managed to squeeze out.

Caroline moved to stand in between Bonnie and Stefan with Elena observing from the side, "Hi, I'm Caroline. I'm actually in your English class."

Bonnie watched as Stefan nodded, "Umm…ok."

"And I noticed that you just started this semester, but I want you to know if you need anything just let me know," Caroline smiled.

"Uh…thanks," Stefan stated and turned his attention back to Bonnie, "hey, I think we have a class together too."

"A class?"

"Yes, that class on the occult…Professor Owens."

Bonnie blinked and suddenly it dawned on her, she registered for that class earlier that day—but how did Stefan know?

"Umm yes…I haven't been to class yet though," she stated puzzled.

"Well…" Stefan picked up a napkin from the counter and reached over retrieving a pen from the bartender's cup, while Caroline stared with her eyes wide open, "if you need any help in the class, you can always give me a call…I'm actually pretty good in that subject," he scribbled his number down on the napkin and held it out for Bonnie, who stared down at it as if it would erupt into fire if she took it.

"Thanks Stefan, she will definitely give you a call if she needs help," Elena stepped in taking the napkin and smiling at Stefan.

He smiled back, but then looked at Bonnie, "It was nice seeing you again _Bonnie_ ," he lingered on her name before turning around and leaving the bar.

Bonnie watched him disappear out of view and she couldn't speak. Something wasn't right about him and it scared her shitless. This night had brought two totally different weird ass guys in her sphere and it was starting to freak her out. Who were these men and what was it about her that made her the object of their weirdness tonight?

 _Ready Or Not, Here I Come, You Can't Hide_ _  
_ _Gonna Find You and Take it Slowly_ _  
_ _Ready Or Not, Here I Come, You Can't Hide_ _  
_ _Gonna Find You and Make You Want Me_

 _Fugees-Ready or Not_

 **Should I continue or…**


	2. Sweet Dreams

**Thank you all for the response to this fic. I am overwhelmed with happiness and excited to begin this new journey with Bonnie Bennett as the Doppelganger that launched many feuds. LOL! I hope you continue to enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree?  
I travel the world  
And the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something_

The three young women arrived at their apartment not far from the bar. Bonnie's hand was still chilled from Stefan's touch earlier and her mind was still preoccupied with what occurred on the side of the road with that stranger. Her night was a memorable one that's for sure.

"Bonnie, I can't believe that you took his phone number!" Caroline exclaimed stomping into the apartment.

Bonnie rolled her eyes before protesting, "I didn't take his phone number," Bonnie shaking off her leather jacket and throwing it on the couch, "it's no big deal."

"That's right it's no big deal and Bonnie didn't take his phone number. I did for her," Elena spoke up, "and Caroline, he's clearly interested in her…let it go."

"But I saw him first," Caroline pouted plopping down in one of the lovesacs, "and what about girl code, huh Bonnie?"

Bonnie scoffed while Elena rolled her eyes, "You and Elena play musical dicks with Tyler and Matt every couple of years, girl code seems like a moving target for us. Besides, I didn't do anything but say hi to the guy. He's weird anyway or at least, he made me feel weird," Bonnie picked up one of the magazines from the coffee table shrugging.

"Made you feel weird in what way?" Elena asked.

"Like in the tingling lady parts way?" Caroline probed with a raised eyebrow.

Wrinkling her nose, Bonnie answered, "No, just weird. When he shook my hand, I just got really cold. It was…I don't know…it was the same feeling that I felt when that guy grabbed me earlier tonight on the side of the road."

"Well maybe you are still feeling something from what happened on your way to Scooters. Stefan seemed pretty normal to me," Elena shrugged.

" _Or_ maybe it's because it's been a minute since you actually had a guy pay you any attention Bon. I guess Stefan would be a good candidate to bring you out of a dry spell," Caroline admitted begrudgingly.

"Caroline, he gave me his number for school, not to date. He probably won't even remember a couple of days from now," Bonnie shrugged, wanting to be right. Stefan's touch unnerved her and she couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about him.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

" _Bonnie, he's coming for you," the melodic voice drifted through the air like a feather, "you have to protect yourself, especially your heart…realize your nature before it's too late," the female voice warned._

Bonnie's eyes shot open as soon as the woman's voice floated away and she turned to look at the clock, but the clock was nowhere to be found. "What?" she whispered and then she noticed that she was floating above the bed, "Oh my god!" she screeched kicking at the air before falling down on the bed…hard, "Ow!" she rubbed her back and looked over at the clock. There was a note from Elena saying that she left for Matt's in the middle of the night.

She looked up at the ceiling. She hadn't been floating. It wasn't possible. There was no way that she was levitating, "People don't float in the air, Bonnie," she whispered closing her eyes and breathing deeply, like her Grams had taught her when things were out of control…but deep breathing wouldn't help the fact that she woke up floating over her bed or the fact that she had that dream.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Stefan focused on his cell phone walking slowly down the steps of the boarding house. After last night, he was sure that Bonnie would call—for the simple fact that she was probably curious if nothing else. He spent time scrolling through his recent calls, when two figures caught his eye on his way to the kitchen. Pausing and allowing a loud sigh to escape his lips, he stood in the doorway to the living room, "Really Damon?" he scoffed.

His brother turned to him, gently wiping the blood from his lips and moving away from the unconscious brunette who slumped over on the couch, "Oh I forgot, this is an animal only household," Damon smirked, "but are you sure, you don't want a taste?" Damon placed his bloody finger in his own mouth while winking at Stefan.

A look of disgust spread across Stefan's face as he spoke moving towards the kitchen, "Get her out of here and you're ruining the upholstery."

"Still the same Stefan," Damon snorted, "tell me, did you track _her_ down last night."

Stefan took a deep breath and carefully avoided Damon's question, "Why are you here Damon? I believe your last words were _I hope Mystic Falls burns to the ground and I hope you are the first thing set on fire_ , so why are you here now? She's not Cristina if that's why you're here."

"She…hmm…you mean the college girl wearing that bitch's face? No, she's not her. I know that, I could tell that last night."

"So why are you here? There's nothing you want here," Stefan challenged him.

Damon fixated on Stefan for a few moments and then his eyes widened, "Ahh, you're interested in the college girl," Damon grinned, "that's sick and they call me the crazy one."

"No, I'm not interested in her. I just want to make sure _you_ stay away from her."

"Oh come on Brother, I can tell the way that jaw is tightening that the mere _thought_ that I could be interested in the college girl…"

"Bonnie," Stefan corrected him.

"Bonnie. Nice name. I'm not interested in Bonnie…well not _really_ …" Damon smiled.

Stefan moved closer, "She doesn't deserve you anywhere near her."

"And why is that Stefan? You know, she looked very very _very_ innocent last night, if you know what I mean," Damon wiggled his eyebrow, "maybe I should turn my attention to her, give her a _memorable_ experience."

"Stay away from her," Stefan growled causing Damon to laugh loudly and respond, "So you want to live out some warped Cristina fantasy with Bonnie? That's _pathetic_ ," Damon chuckled.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Stefan turned his attention to the blood he heated in the microwave, "but once again, why are you here?"

"Because based on some good intel, I learned that the bitch _is_ here and when she shows her face—I'm going to repay her for her kindness, by driving a stake through her cold, dead heart," Damon stated through clenched teeth, "she ruined our lives. She's the cause of everything that happened to us before we turned and then she cut and run…"

"She was burned alive in that church. Cristina is dead Damon."

"Is she? That's not what a witch in Chicago told me and you know they kept tabs on their own abominations. She's here in Mystic Falls, I can _feel_ it and when she shows that beautiful face," Damon looked over at Stefan, "I'm going to be ready. She's going to pay for _everything_ she did to us."

Stefan folded his arms chuckling, "You know, the way you embraced being a vampire, I thought that you would gladly thank Cristina for what she did."

Narrowing his eyes, Damon spoke, "When I see her, she's dead…for real this time," he turned on his heels and made his way to the kitchen door, before speaking again, "now excuse me, I need to drop off my little date in there. Have a good day Brother, see you around," he promised before disappearing.

Stefan stared at the space where Damon stood seconds before, while his brother initially hated their transformation into vampires…into the walking dead…into beings that were just stuck in between, alive but not—Stefan embraced it. He knew what Cristina was and he loved her anyway. He was willing to turn for her, even murder his father to keep her safe. It was only after they turned that he found out that Cristina was a master manipulator and had also started a relationship with his brother. He convinced himself that she died in the fire that his father and the Mystic Falls townspeople set to kill her and those like her. She had to be dead, because he feared _that_ was the only way he would be able to move on from her completely. He had at times entered in relationships with others, but sometimes when he allowed himself—he thought of her. When he locked eyes with Bonnie the previous day on campus, for a split second he thought Cristina had come back to him. He focused on her from across the grass and that's when he saw it—her eyes. There was a vulnerability there and if there was one thing Cristina didn't possess, it was vulnerability. Bonnie was no Cristina but there was a part of him that needed to be truly sure.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Bonnie parked her car and rushed towards her only Friday class clutching her messenger bag. After waking up in mid-air, her entire day had been thrown off. She was barely able to piece together an outfit before throwing her hair into a messy ponytail before rushing out of the apartment.

She spent most of the morning convincing herself that she was hallucinating about floating in air, which pretty much meant she was crazy. She could accept crazy over whatever her Grams hinted at for years. Witches didn't exist. Things that went bump in the night didn't exist. It was all a figment of her imagination—it _had_ to be.

As for the dream, with the voice that she didn't recognize and the person she couldn't see, it was just that-a dream. A dream that meant exactly nothing. Bonnie hurried through the doors of the lecture hall and found a seat quickly and removed her laptop from her bag. She said a silent prayer that today would be normal compared to yesterday and fired up her laptop.

"Is this seat taken?" a rather familiar voice came from above. She grimaced, 'So much for normal,' she thought, "No, I don't think anyone is sitting there."

He took the seat next to her, "I'm sorry if I was a little too forward last night," he apologized with a look of self deprecation. Bonnie immediately felt some of the walls she built up come down a little.

"No, I'm sorry," she rushed to apologize, "I had a weird night last night and this morning wasn't much better. I guess last night my mind was on something else."

"So I guess we can start over completely, I'm Stefan Salvatore," he stuck out his hand causing Bonnie to look down. She still remembered the feeling that shot through her body when she touched him before and it caused her to hesitate, "I promise, I don't have cooties," he smiled self consciously.

She wrinkled her nose, "Cooties?" she laughed.

"Well that's all I could think of," he smiled sheepishly.

"It's fine and that's not why I refused to shake your hand, I'm just a little weird about things like that," she lied.

"Ok…I get it, so are you from around here?"

"Yes, born and raised in Mystic Falls and you?"

"Actually, my family has distant ties to Mystic Falls," he answered as the doors of the lecture opened and a short, tanned balding man walked in.

"Hello Students…welcome to Introduction to Occult Studies. I'm Professor Douglas Owens," the professor announced at the front of the lecture hall.

"How about we have lunch after class?" Stefan whispered.

Bonnie looked over and before she could think about it, she found herself smiling and nodding, "Ok…I can do that."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

After class, Bonnie and Stefan headed towards the Student Union Building for lunch. Sitting at a table by the window, Bonnie had a weird feeling being in Stefan's presence. Maybe it was just the nervous jitters that every girl got spending time with a new guy that she may or may not have a crush on, but there was a small part of her that believed that it could be more than that.

"So what made you come here for college? I take it you didn't go to high school in Mystic Falls?" Bonnie asked putting a fry in her mouth.

"No…I traveled a bit and thought that I should come home for college, you know. Actually be in one place for awhile."

"Oh so what do your parents do? Are they in the military or something?"

Stefan shook his head, "No, my parents are actually…uh…both dead." He watched as her face melted before she rushed to apologize, "Oh I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed…"

"No, its fine. There was no way that you could know, its been a long time. I lived with distant relatives for awhile and then went to school overseas."

"Really? And you returned to good ole boring Mystic Falls?"

Stefan chuckled—Mystic Falls was anything but boring, "Yeah, well…its home."

"That it is," Bonnie drifted off.

"So tell me, what about you? Born and raised in Mystic Falls, never wanted to leave for college or anything?" Stefan questioned.

"Maybe I will study abroad my senior year, but I've always felt a connection to Mystic Falls. I can't explain it. Maybe its my Grams that keeps me here, we keep each other company," Bonnie smiled.

"And your parents?"

Stefan noticed Bonnie's eyes flicker a little and she began playing with a pendant around her neck. It was a pendant with a B etched in black, encased in a gold medallion, "My dad travels a lot for work and my mom…she's not around."

"Oh…" Stefan began and drifted off looking around the room.

"Hey…one of the fraternities is hosting a party tomorrow night in The Gathering, I don't know if you have other plans…but do you want to come with me and my friends?" Bonnie asked, "not as a date or anything," she rushed to say, "but since you're getting used to Mystic Falls again, I thought it would be something to do…if its not your type of thing, I understand."

Stefan met her eyes and smiled, "No, I'm back in town and I need to meet some new people—so I will definitely come to the party."

"Ok, good…I will text you the time and how to find the place."

Stefan looked over at Bonnie, she wore the face of the woman that he loved for years, but she was definitely not her, "I look forward to it," he answered.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _With the blood moon providing some light, her heart beat rapidly as she sprinted through the woods. The tree branches sliced through her bare arms as she tried to get away from the predator following close behind. She could hear their footsteps, but every time she turned back—she saw nothing, but she knew they were there…somewhere. She turned back around and that's when she saw it, the black hole, but it was too late for her to stop and she found herself falling. Falling into an unknown abyss she screamed. Finally, she reached the bottom with a thump! Opening her eyes, she could see what broke her fall and her eyes met the dead, cold and unseeing eyes of Professor Owens. She screamed as his blood drenched her completely. She clawed the dirt walls trying to get away from the body, but her attempts were futile. She thrashed around violently in the warm crimson liquid._

"Bonnie…Bonnie!" she heard Elena's voice from above and felt someone shaking her, "Bonnie…wake up!"

Her eyes shot open and she stared directly into Elena's brown ones, "Elena?" she asked confused looking at her arms absent of all blood.

"You were having a nightmare, I heard you all the way in my room."

Bonnie shook her head, "A nightmare?"

"Yes…at least I hope that's what it was," Bonnie took deep breaths, reaching over and grabbed her water bottle from the night table, "It was so real…scary…" she choked out in between gulps of water.

"What was it about?" Elena asked.

"I was running. Running from someone I couldn't see and then I fell into a hole or maybe it was a grave. My professor was in it. He was dead. It was…I don't know; it didn't feel like a nightmare."

"But that's all it was. I don't think your professor is dead, Bonnie," Elena reassured her squeezing her shoulder.

"No…no…he's not."

Elena frowned, "Are you sure you're ok? You haven't been the same since that night that guy grabbed you on the road."

Bonnie met Elena's gaze. She hadn't told anyone about waking up floating over her bed and she had no desire to. They would think she was nuts. People didn't float. Then there was the quiet hum that she ignored since the day she met the man on the road. She had a constant feeling of anxiousness now. She wasn't sure where it came from, but at times, she felt like she was going crazy or that she was wound so tight that she would break one of these days.

"I've been a little jittery," she confessed, "but I think it will pass soon."

"Did he do anything else to you?" Elena whispered as if she was afraid of the answer.

"No, he just grabbed me and then ran away. It's still weird and I don't understand what spooked him, but I'm glad something did."

"Ok…well I'm going out for a run, want to come?" Elena stood up from the bed.

"No, I'm actually going to try to get more sleep. We're going to the party later tonight at 7, right?"

"Yup."

"I invited Stefan," Bonnie winced a little, knowing that her friends would undoubtedly make this a bigger deal than it was.

Elena grinned, "What?" she asked sitting back down, "you invited him? Wow…I didn't think you were interested in him like that, I know that he's definitely interested in you but…"

"I'm not interested in him like that," Bonnie objected quickly, "I just…he's new in town and he doesn't really hang out, so I thought he could come tonight."

"Uh huh."

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"He's hot Bonnie and I imagine single. I don't understand why you're _not_ interested."

Bonnie opened her mouth and then closed it. There was the other issue, that when she touched him, her body did something that she couldn't describe and not in a good way, "Because…I'm just not. He's a friend right now and I don't know if we will ever be more."

"Sure, you say that now—but he's coming to the party, you'll be there and things happen," Elena wiggled her eyebrow before rising from the bed and heading out of the room. Bonnie sunk down in her bed. Elena was definitely wrong.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

That evening, Damon stood in the doorway of the bathroom watching Stefan shave. His little brother. Oh, how he hated him. Everything about him was perfect, right down to his perfectly gelled coifed hair. Their father doted on Stefan, until he found out that Stefan was banging Cristina all over the house and because of Stefan and his obsession with the bitch, he was rewarded with a bullet to chest. He would never forgive him. He blamed the bitch for what she turned him into, but his brother was also to blame and he had no problem letting his brother know it.

"Off to the 8th grade dance Stefan?" Damon leaned in the doorway.

Stefan continued to shave without turning around, "Don't you have an unsuspecting victim to find?"

"Maybe I'll find one at the little shindig in the woods tonight. A young co-ed, about this tall…" Damon placed his hand at his shoulder, "and the color of caramel, with green eyes and a cute little mouth…I wonder if she tastes like caramel too."

Stefan chuckled, "I know you have no intentions on coming near Bonnie, she has you scared shitless," Stefan rinsed the razor and turned to Damon, "she looks exactly like Cristina and you have no idea why. That unsettles you."

Damon's eyes flickered to a darker blue.

Stefan continued sensing the opening, "You know she's not Cristina, but there's something about her that you just can't figure out."

"I've only met her once and have no desire to meet her again, unless Cristina is standing next to her," Damon spat out before turning and leaving Stefan in the bathroom. Stefan watched his brother's retreating figure and smiled. Whatever he had to do to keep Damon away from Bonnie, he would do.

He believed that Damon didn't want anything to do with Bonnie. She looked too much like Cristina and because of that, Damon would stay far away. Stefan, on the other hand, was intrigued. He had no idea why she looked so much like Cristina other than the fact that they were related in some way. Bonnie wasn't a vampire, that was clear, but there was something else about her—he couldn't put his finger on it, but she was special. He had to know more about her and there was a chance, it would be to his detriment.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"You know Bonnie; I can't believe that you invited Stefan here on a date. I mean, get that he gave you his number and all…but I really, really liked him," Caroline whined as she, Bonnie and Elena made their way towards the woods.

"You barely knew him," Elena spoke up beside her.

"And I'm not dating him Caroline, he's just a friend. You are free to do whatever you want with Stefan," Bonnie sighed. She was sick of Caroline's whining about Stefan.

"No, no…I can accept when I have been cast to the side," Caroline wrapped her arm around Bonnie's shoulder walking into the clearing people where hanging out drinking from kegs, laughing, dancing and talking. It was a typical college gathering. It was second semester of freshman year and Bonnie was used to these events. The drinking, the hooking up and the fact that this would be the next 3 years of her life and it wasn't bad at all.

"Here you go ladies," Matt Donovan brought over three cups of beer, "you are going to need it."

Bonnie chuckled taking the cup from Matt and casually looking around the bonfire in the middle of the crowd. She saw the scene that Matt was referencing, Tyler Lockwood, Elena and Caroline's ex-boyfriend from high school was whispering and feeling up another freshman on one of the logs. Bonnie looked over at Elena, who barely reacted and then at Caroline, who wore a face of disgust. Their little group was slightly incestuous. Elena and Caroline both dated Matt and Tyler, at different times and it was all kinds of weird—but somehow they made it work. Bonnie, on the other hand, had other interests and it wasn't dating any guys that she'd known since pre-school. She looked around and then she laid eyes on him. He noticed her and smiled making his way over. She sipped her beer nervously. It wasn't that she particularly liked Stefan, she barely knew him, but he was different and because he was different—she was interested in knowing him.

"Hi," he met her a couple of yards away from her friends.

"You came and you found it easily," Bonnie met his eyes.

Stefan nodded and gave her a wry smile, "Well, you can pretty much hear everyone from the road."

"Yeah, we aren't exactly quiet…which is weird with all the underage drinking going on," Bonnie sipped her beer, "do you want a cup?"

Stefan focused on Bonnie with a look that she couldn't read, "I don't really drink…"

"Oh, sorry…"

"But when in Rome," Stefan commented.

She smiled revealing one of the purest smiles Stefan had witnessed in a long time.

"Well who is this being brought into the circle," Tyler drunkenly joined the group.

"Stefan Salvatore…and this is Tyler Lockwood and Matt Donovan, we've been friends for years. You met Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes before."

Stefan nodded towards the group.

"And what are your intentions with our Bonnie?" Tyler stood closer to Bonnie.

"We're just friends and please, don't do the protective brother thing…it's creepy," Bonnie grimaced, "and on that note, Stefan let's leave my friends."

"Yes, so they discuss me freely," Stefan winked joining Bonnie walking over to the kegs.

"Soo…who did you date Matt or Tyler?" Stefan asked pouring a cup of beer causing Bonnie to scoff, "Umm neither, they only had eyes for Caroline and Elena."

"But they do have eyes, correct? How could that be?" Stefan focused on her eyes.

Bonnie broke into a smile and raised an eyebrow, "Are you flirting with me?"

"Flirting…nooo…just stating truth."

Bonnie felt the temperature shoot up around them staring back at Stefan, when someone let out a scream, "Something bit me!" Bonnie's turned to look at Angelica Moore, one of the girls in her Biology class stumbling into the opening from the trees, "it's still out there!" she held onto her neck as blood trickled through her fingers.

Her words sent everyone into a panic causing people to run to her and some to run away from the clearing. "I'll be back," Stefan touched Bonnie's arm lightly, "you should probably find your friends and get out of here."

Bonnie nodded watching Stefan run away from her. "Bonnie, come on!" she felt Elena grab her hand and pull her away from the clearing, but as soon as they reached the trees, a drunken girl came by and grabbed onto Bonnie separating her from Elena, "It's crazy over there," she slurred hanging onto Bonnie.

"Get off of me!" Bonnie pushed her away, but not before the girl took Bonnie's necklace down with her. Without thinking and with everyone running past her, Bonnie dropped to her knees looking for her necklace. With darkness surrounding her, Bonnie used her the flashlight on her phone to find her necklace. It was the only thing she had left from her mother.

Finally, she saw the gold chain and retrieved it from the dirt. She stood up to start running towards the cars, when someone stumbled in front of her and she fell to the ground with them on top of her. Screaming she struggled to get their body off of hers. They were heavy and she pushed with all of her might, moving them to the side of her. It was only then that she felt the wetness all over her. Her eyes drifted down and she saw that she was covered in blood. Her surroundings immediately slowed down as she studied her hands, covered in blood. Bonnie slowly turned her head to see who knocked her to the ground and made eye contact with the person. His eyes were open, the skin on his neck was torn and blood gushed from the wound, she took it all in and then she recognized the person…it was Professor Owens.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Stefan rushed through the woods searching. Angelica had two puncture wounds in her neck. He knew what happened and he knew who was responsible. He reached a clearing within the trees and saw him, "Why did you come here?" Stefan asked.

"College girls," Damon smiled using his thumb to wipe blood from the corner of his mouth, "you think you can have a nice normal life here playing college boy and flirting _innocently_ with Cristina's clone. There's nothing innocent about you and I'm going to make sure everyone knows it before I leave this godforsaken town."

"So you have two goals…kill Cristina and ruin my life?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Damon commented before disappearing into the darkness.

Stefan turned to follow Damon, but he heard a blood curdling scream come from the clearing and took off running to the voice.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Bonnie screamed moving away from Professor Owens, she looked at his blood all over her hands and she couldn't stop screaming. It was like she was on auto-pilot. Suddenly two pale hands, grabbed hers and she looked up to meet dark eyes. "Bonnie, it's ok…look at me," Stefan focused on her helping her up off the ground.

Bonnie turned to see Stefan, but something was wrong with his face—around his eyes were black veins and his eyes almost seemed blood red. She instantly backed away from him and out of his grip staring at him. He looked at her wide eyed before turning away from her.

"Bon!" Elena rushed over, "We got separated…oh my god! What happened!" Elena shrieked taking in Bonnie's bloody hands.

"Our professor…he was killed," Stefan stated looking over at Bonnie who stared at him intently, "Elena, take her home. I will check on her later, ok."

Elena nodded wrapping her arm around Bonnie and leading her out of the woods, with Bonnie looking over her shoulder at him.

Stefan watched them disappear before kneeling down and looking at Professor's Owens neck, "Fucking Damon," he mumbled before removing his cell phone from his pocket.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Caroline opened the door to their apartment as Elena led Bonnie in. She'd been silent the entire time and they were worried. "Bon, come sit in this chair," Elena stated quietly. Bonnie sat in the chair in her blood stained shirt and stared at the door.

"Maybe we should take her to the hospital?" Caroline suggested, "or call Grams?"

"I saw him…" Bonnie mumbled with tears pooling in her eyes.

"You saw the guy who died?" Caroline asked.

"It was her professor," Elena answered.

"I had that nightmare," Bonnie looked over at Elena, "I dreamed he died. I was covered in his blood and…" she looked down at her hands and that's when she noticed the blood, "oh my god…oh my god!" she shrieked standing up from the chair, "he's dead! He's dead…I saw it! I saw it in my dream and it's real!" she stated hysterically while Elena and Caroline tried to calm her down, "it's real…it's all real," she paced the room running her hands through her hair, "it's all real…but what is it?" she asked quietly to no one but herself, "I have to go," she rushed over to pick up her purse, but Caroline and Elena jumped in front of the door, "Bonnie, we need you to calm down," Elena held out her hands.

"I have to go…I…I have to go…please let me go," Bonnie cried.

"Bonnie, you're upset…you're not thinking straight," Caroline protested.

"Let me go!" Bonnie screamed as the lights in the apartment all began to flicker.

"What the hell?" Caroline asked moving out of the way with Elena as Bonnie looked around, before opening up the door and rushing out.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The door rattled with every rapid knock that met the wood, Sheila Bennett could barely get the door open before Bonnie charged into her home mumbling a thousand words per minute, "Slow down Child, what is going on?" Sheila Bennett's smoky voice asked with concern studying her granddaughter. Bonnie's eyes were wild, she was shaking a little and her shirt had blood stains on it, "What happened?"

"Grams…tell me…tell me again about our ancestors…."

Sheila raised an eyebrow, "What…Bonnie…what happened, what's wrong?"

Bonnie sighed in frustration running her hands through her hair. Her eyes were crazed with fear, "Tell me about our ancestors, tell me again…tell me…please."

Sheila placed her hands on her granddaughter's arms, "Bonnie, slow down and tell me what happened. Why do you have blood on you?"

The tears in Bonnie's eyes began to fall, "He's dead."

"Who's dead?" Sheila asked.

"Professor Owens, he's dead. Something…I don't know an animal killed him."

Sheila gasped, "Wow…that is horrible, but why do you have blood on you?"

"He ran into me before…" Bonnie choked out, "before he died. But I saw it…"

"You saw the animal who attacked him?" Sheila asked.

Bonnie shook her head, "No, I saw it in my dreams. I saw him dead before tonight."

Sheila stared at Bonnie unblinking for a moment and then she spoke, "I want you to calm down, I will make some tea." Bonnie nodded as Sheila led her into the kitchen guiding her over to a chair, "now Bonnie, I want you to tell me everything. Tell me everything that you've been feeling, what you have experienced and everything about tonight."

Bonnie took a deep breath before speaking, "I woke up the other morning and I was floating," Bonnie recounted.

Sheila stared back at her without saying a word for a few beats and then spoke calmly, "How far were you up in the air?"

Bonnie shook her head, "What? What do you mean? I don't know…2 or 3 feet…that's not the important part of what happened, I was floating!"

"Yes, I am aware. So has anything else happened…besides the levitating and your professor?" Sheila asked.

Bonnie bit her lip as Sheila poured water in her teapot, she could tell her Grams about what happened on the side of the road, but then she would go into protective mode…and then there was the dream or whatever it was, "I had a dream or I think it was a dream. It was weird, I was standing in the middle of the Fells Church cemetery and someone was whispering to me…a woman…I didn't see her face or anything, but I just remember shivering. She told me that he's coming for me and that I have to protect myself and my heart. She told me to realize my nature before it's too late."

Sheila's eyes widened, "Bonnie…"

Bonnie bit her lip, "Grams, something else happened yesterday."

"What?"

Bonnie took a deep breath, "I met a guy on the side of the road or rather, it wasn't a real meeting…it was just weird…he grabbed me and he stared at me for a few moments and then ran away or disappeared, but as soon as he touched me—I felt something that I've never felt before. He scared me and he just took off, so I'm not even sure what I did to make him take off like that other than pull away."

"What did he look like?"

"I don't know, white guy…black hair…the bluest eyes I've ever seen…20's?" Bonnie shrugged her shoulders.

Sheila was quiet for a few moments, "Bonnie, something triggered you…"

"Triggered me? Grams, the guy didn't do anything to me. In fact, I think I spooked him a little," Bonnie stated shrugging.

"And the dreams and the levitating, you think that's normal?" Sheila raised an eyebrow.

"No, I don't but maybe I wasn't levitating and maybe I just dreamed that too. But I didn't dream Professor Owens tonight. I don't understand…" Bonnie ran her hands through her hair, "this is happening and I don't know why," she whispered.

"Bonnie, you came here because you _know_ exactly what's happening and why. I've told you of the Bennett history for years and you thought it was just your old Grandma just talking, but I am serious and you need to listen to me," Sheila reached across the table and took Bonnie's hands, "we have a rich history as Bennetts that dates back to the early days of the Bayou, when we were actually known as Benoits," Sheila began and her face turned serious, "Bonnie, we are witches and we can do amazing things and because of that, beings that may not mean us good may seek us out for various reasons."

Bonnie immediately shook her head, coming to Sheila's house was a mistake. She refused to believe what Sheila was saying, "Grams, I can't explain what's been happening to me. But I am most definitely not a witch. I mean…they don't exist. I don't look like one and I'm way past the age that witches come into their powers, on tv…isn't it like 16 or something or when they lose their vir…look, I'm not a witch and we're not witches Grams…not real ones at least," Bonnie shook her head, standing up from her chair walking over to the sink placing her empty cup inside. She looked out of the window and immediately the sound of a chair scraping across the floor caused her to turn around, "Bonnie, have a seat," Sheila stated seated at the table with her fingers laced through each other. Bonnie gasped with wide eyes, "Grams…how did that chair get here?"

"Sit," Sheila ordered her.

Bonnie slowly sat down in the chair as Sheila flicked her wrist and the chair moved by itself back towards the table, "Grams," Bonnie breathed out.

"We're witches," Sheila stated again.

"I can't be a witch Grams, I don't feel like a witch," Bonnie whispered with a tear lingering in her eye. She protested, but she knew it was true.

"Bonnie, you levitated, you've had premonitions…you feel it…you _know_ it..."

"I don't know what to think about this," Bonnie ran her hands through her hair, "Grams, a witch…witches are not supposed to be real."

"But we are Child," Sheila squeezed Bonnie's hand.

"I don't understand what this means…what I'm supposed to do."

"I will teach you, starting with our history. It goes back to New Orleans, the bayou and the Benoit family…" Sheila began.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Stefan sat in his car outside of the boarding house. Finding Professor Owens dead body next to Bonnie definitely caused his night to end differently than he thought it would. After calling the cops, he waited for them to come and gave them whatever information he had—which wasn't much. He listened to them theorize that an animal must have mauled him and they needed to search for it. Stefan stood gritting his teeth. Oh it was an animal alright, one that needed to be put down.

He removed his phone from his jeans and looked at Bonnie's number. When he found her next to Professor Owens, she looked frightened (which was normal), but there was something else. She didn't look like it was a reaction of finding a dead body—it looked like something else, especially when she looked at him. The smell of the blood…he could taste it on his tongue and that caused him to react suddenly. She saw it. She saw his vampire face and she said nothing. Undoubtedly, she was trying to convince herself that she didn't see the veins or the red eyes. He pressed her phone number and listened to the rings until her voicemail kicked on, "Hi, this is Bonnie! I'm sorry I missed your call, leave a message and I'll get back to you."

He sighed before opening his mouth to leave a message, "Hey Bonnie, it's Stefan. I just wanted to check on you…make sure you're ok. Give me a call when you get this message, talk to you soon."

In the dark, Bonnie sat in the middle of her bed at Sheila's house with her phone in her hands. Her mind swam with Sheila's words… _We're witches_. The words crowded her mind in such a way that she wasn't sure that she could speak to anyone, let alone Stefan. She watched as the voicemail indicator showed up and she placed the phone on the nightstand softly.

Stefan slammed his car door and trudged towards the boarding house. He noticed Damon's Camaro parked in the driveway and he felt a rage come over him, that he hadn't felt in years. He walked up the stairs to the boarding house and pushed the door open. "Home so soon?" Damon drawled from the living room. There was no thought in Stefan's mind as he found himself, rushing into the living room, grabbing Damon and throwing him up against the wall, with a stake in his hand, "I could kill you," he snarled.

"Oh Stefan, did I upset your little date tonight?" Damon teased.

"You killed the professor?" Stefan stated through clenched teeth.

"What…I didn't kill anyone tonight!" Damon pushed him away, "and even if I did, why the hell would I care about a professor?"

"You were in the woods tonight, you bit that girl…"

"True, but that's all I did."

Stefan shook his head lowering the stake, "There's someone else here."

Damon blinked for a few moments and then it dawned on him, "So do you believe me now? Cristina is lurking and she must know about your interest in her clone," Damon moved closer to his brother.

"Cristina is dead," Stefan stated through clenched teeth.

"You sure about that Brother?" Damon asked before turning on his heels and leaving Stefan standing in the living room.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Now concentrate on making the feather fly," Sheila whispered as she and Bonnie sat in the middle of her living room. The sun was shone brightly through Sheila's jade curtains. Bonnie was awakened the next morning by Sheila calling her name and when she met her in the living room, there was a circle and Sheila gestured for Bonnie to meet her. It was weird and she felt like she was still in a daze, but after hearing what Sheila told her the night before, she had to accept that _maybe_ her grandmother wasn't as crazy as she thought.

Bonnie looked down at the white feather between them, "Grams, I don't understand…"

"Bonnie, just concentrate," Sheila stated.

Bonnie gazed down at the feather. She blinked a few times and licked her lips, "Concentrate Bonnie," she whispered to herself. _Fly you damn feather…fly_ , she thought to herself.

"You have to relax and just let it happen."

"But you want me to concentrate," she glanced up.

Sheila reached over and took Bonnie's hands in hers, "Make the feather fly."

Closing her eyes Bonnie concentrated, "Fly," she whispered and a warm feeling washed over her, like the sun's rays completed focused on her and she opened her eyes slowly to find the feather floating in front of them, "oh my god," she gasped, "it's flying."

"So it is," Sheila smiled.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Following the events of Friday night, Bonnie stayed at Sheila's for the following week. Sheila brought out books and photo albums, the ones that she stated weren't burned a couple of years ago in a fire. They practiced simple spells and Sheila encouraged Bonnie to embrace what was happening to her. Bonnie was instead freaked out. A witch. Witches. Her Grams, her mother…Bonnie…all witches. Sure, she'd heard of wiccans, but to be an _actual_ witch. Spell casting and premonition having witch? The very notion leveled her and she couldn't make sense of it.

Elena and Caroline had kept their distance. She figured they didn't know what quite to say since their roommate controlled the electricity with her mind and then it was the fact that _they_ probably didn't believe what happened or didn't want to.

Then there was Stefan. He called her a few times over the past week, until she texted him and told him she was fine. She remembered seeing his face after finding Professor Owens, but the more she thought about it—maybe she was just seeing things. The veins on his face were unnatural. Their class had been cancelled due to Professor Owens' death, but the university found a substitute and she dreaded walking into Professor Owens' class now, but she had no choice. One thing Sheila reminded her was that she had to go about this normally. Although a gift, being a witch wasn't something to broadcast around town.

When she entered the classroom, there was an air of uneasiness surrounding it. She turned to the back of the lecture hall where Stefan sat looking through a book. She was still processing what she was and what it meant, but she needed to speak to him. She walked up the stairs slowly and took her seat next to him.

"Hi," she replied sitting down.

He looked up and gave her a half smile, "Hi."

She frowned, "Thank you for checking up on me and I'm sorry for not answering your calls, I just had a rough week. I spent some time with my grandmother…"

"I can imagine. Seeing someone like that," Stefan nodded understandably.

"Yeah…I'm shocked that they found a replacement so soon," Bonnie looked towards the front of the room.

"Yeah, it is kind of weird…it's only been two days. But if you want, we can talk more after class."

"Ok," Bonnie nodded slowly, "let's talk."

"Good Morning Class!" a man announced from the front of the classroom drawing the attention of the students, "I know this is a very unusual circumstance—but allow me to introduce myself…" everyone focused on the man with mahogany skin and chocolate eyes, "my name is Laurence Moore…" the man looked around and focused on one face in the back room before speaking with a slight smile, "and I will be your new professor for Introduction to Occult Studies."

 _Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused._

 _Sweet Dreams-_ _ **Eurythmics**_

 **Well…well…well…a new professor…friend or foe?**


	3. Sympathy for the Devil

**Confession Time: I almost abandoned this story because I didn't think that the interest was still there, but I decided to keep writing it because I love the concept and I hope others love it too. I think I also need to add, this is a reimagining of the doppelganger saga along with the Salvatore brothers coming to town. I love the Bonnie character and I will do right by her, but I understand if this is not your thing as a reader. For those who are interested, please enjoy. I promise you the rollercoaster is just beginning.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own much.**

Ch. 2: Sympathy for the Devil

 _Please allow me to introduce myself  
I'm a man of wealth and taste  
I've been around for a long, long year  
Stole many a man's soul to waste_

"That was weird," Bonnie strolled down the steps with Stefan following a very interesting, but yet captivating class. The new professor was knowledgeable, but he looked to be at least 20 years younger than Professor Owens and that was not only a little weird, but distracting to Bonnie. Something radiated off of Professor Moore that made her sit up and take notice of him, but there was no way she would be the Lolita to his Professor.

Reaching the bottom of the steps, Professor Moore stepped in front of Bonnie and Stefan with a wide smile, "Hello you two," he gave each of them a once over with his large chocolate eyes, "I noticed that you both were a little distracted during the lecture." Although speaking to both of them, his focus rested on Bonnie, meeting her eyes and Stefan followed his gaze. He was unable to read the professor's exact look, but it looked to be one of craving or maybe there was something else that he couldn't put his finger on.

Bonnie nervously tucked her hair behind her ear ignoring the intense stare from the professor and answered, "Oh no…I mean, its just a lot and a little surprising, especially after what happened to Professor Owens in the woods."

Professor Moore nodded understandably, "Yes, I imagine so. I was actually coming on as an assistant professor and I was supposed to study under Professor Owens but unfortunately, his demise sped up the process."

"Wow…how interesting?" Stefan stated in a way that caused Bonnie to raise an eyebrow, she was surprised at the suspicious tone he gave off.

The youngish professor smiled for a few moments before speaking, "Well I hope that we all have a good semester, but I have to get ready for my next class. I am positive that we can learn a lot from each other."

Bonnie nodded along with Stefan as they turned to leave the lecture hall, "Oh and Celestine!" Professor Moore called after them.

Bonnie and Stefan both turned around, Bonnie wore a confused look and Stefan narrowed his eyes, "Umm…my name is Bonnie," she corrected him with a look of confusion.

Professor Moore nodded and then smiled guiltily, "I apologize, I must have misread the class list."

Bonnie nodded slowly as she and Stefan walked through the doors. After clearing the building, Bonnie turned to Stefan and whispered as if Professor Moore could hear, "When he called me Celestine, he seemed so sure right?" she asked with a nervous chuckle, "so weird."

"He did and it was weird," Stefan agreed.

"Hmm…I've never met him before and I don't have a twin, I guess he just mixed me up with someone else. I mean, there can't be another person walking around with this face could there?" Bonnie shrugged.

Stefan studied Bonnie's features for a moment, the almond shaped eyes, the cupid's bow mouth and the cheekbones, "No…no one," he shook his head.

Bonnie nodded, "Right…well I have to go. I have some work to do in the library."

"Well we'll talk," Stefan touched her arm lightly turning it to ice.

She stared at him with wide eyes for a few moments. His touch. It brought on the same reaction and this time—it shook her to the core, knowing that she was so much more than a girl with a miniscule crush on a guy, "Ok…we will," she rushed away from him heading across the grass.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Grams, please call me back…please!" Bonnie breathed heavily opening the large door to the library. Shelia left for a conference earlier that morning, but promised to call her when she had free moments. Bonnie couldn't shake the feeling that flowed through her body every time Stefan touched her or the fact that his face changed into something she'd never seen before in the woods. She tried to forget that moment, but she couldn't ignore it any longer. Walking into the library, she found the section that she researched that morning and proceeded to pick up every book she could possibly find that contained information on witches in Mystic Falls or the Benoit/Bennett family.

Plowing through the pages, she searched for anything that could shed some light on her family or how her ancestors came to Mystic Falls and their purpose. The feeling that sailed throughout her body every time Stefan touched her had to be tied to her powers somehow. She did have a heightened sense of her surroundings lately, but she felt nothing when Tyler or Matt touched her or even the barista at her favorite coffee shop—it had to be tied to Stefan in some way, shape or form.

"Well hello, don't I know you from somewhere?" a sarcastic, self assured baritone voice questioned from above sending an icicle down her back.

She looked up and instantaneously, it was as if every sense she had went to 100. Jumping up from the chair, grabbing her bag with her mouth in a straight line, she went through the machinations of a flight or fight response. It was the man from the road. He was staring back at her with those eyes and wearing a leer, "I see _you_ remember _me_ ," he teased her and she felt the need to flip a table… _on him_ … _with her mind_.

Her eyes turned into slits while she moved away from him, "Who are you? Get away from me," she began to gather her stuff and walk away from the table, but the rather tall dark haired man blocked her way, "I will scream," she threatened, "and I will do it loudly and I will make sure everyone knows you're a creep who likes to grab women on dark roads."

He moved closer, leaving just a fragment of space between them, she swallowed hard as her eyes met his and she fought to control her breathing, "Go ahead, but then you won't know why I approached you today," he grinned widely gazing down at her.

His eyes were mesmerizing, but serial killers _were_ often charming and attractive, "Why don't you tell me why you grabbed me on the side of the road and then took off, what kind of sick freak are you?" Bonnie whispered looking around to see if anyone was staring.

Damon snickered loudly, "Oh Bonnie, you have no idea."

Her eyes widened in surprise as her name left his lips so effortlessly, "How do you know my name?" she grilled him.

"You would be amazed at _all_ the things I know about you," he teased walking around her and eyeing the books on the table, "doing some Mystic Falls research?"

She folded her arms watching him closely, "I don't even know you, why would I tell you anything? And again, why are you stalking me…who are you?"

The man with the translucent blue eyes stared back at her with them twinkling, "How about you…" he thumbed through one of the books and stopped on a page, "how about you read _this_ and maybe you will get some clues," he stated before moving closer to her, "it may make some things clear to you," he winked before brushing pass her. Bonnie turned to look at the book and saw the heading of the chapter, _The_ _ **Real**_ _Founding Families of Mystic Falls_.

Sitting down slowly, she looked down at the pages. She'd heard the history of the founding families of Mystic Falls before, but what could possibly be the real story? And how did that weirdo know anything about Mystic Falls or what she was researching. She turned the pages with her hands shaking slightly as some words caught her eyes, _The Salvatore Family_. "Hmm…this is a new family," she mumbled turning the page, "the Salvatores settled in Mystic Falls after fleeing Naples, Italy in the late 1700's. The most prominent figure of the Salvatore family was Giuseppe Salvatore. He was not only prominent because of his great business sense, but because of the shame the family experienced after his sons were caught assisting members of the dark arts. Giuseppe was forced to defend Mystic Falls and its citizens from his sons, Stefan and Damon," Bonnie whispered to herself. She turned the page eagerly to see if there was another page containing pictures of the Salvatore family, but the next page was missing from the book. Bonnie sat back in her chair staring ahead, Stefan was named after an ancestor. It wasn't exactly unheard of, but he never mentioned being part of a founding family. The next page went into a story about the Fell family and she knew about them. Closing the book, Bonnie picked up her cell phone googling Giuseppe Salvatore.

"Bonnie," Caroline's voice distracted her causing her to jump.

"Caroline…what are you doing here?" Bonnie slowly slipped her phone in her bag.

"I was returning a book, but what's been going on with you?" Caroline whispered sitting across from her, "we've barely talked to you since the night of the party when you took off after the lights went on and off."

Bonnie shifted, "I'm sorry, I just needed some time with Grams. I just felt really weird after Professor Owens was killed. Did your mom say if they caught the animal who attacked Angelica and Professor Owens?"

Caroline pouted, "No and because of that, no one is allowed to congregate in the woods. I don't know what it is, but they need to catch it quick."

"Well it's not walking across campus."

"No…but did you hear?" Caroline lowered her voice and looked around to make sure no one was listening around them, "Angelica's neck wounds looked like two puncture holes…like a vampire or something, crazy right? They also said that Professor Owens' wounds looked like something tried to rip something out of his neck. Freaky."

Bonnie's stomach twisted into a knot, "Yeah…freaky."

"I mean we're not dealing in some kind of _Twilight_ territory are we?"

Bonnie felt nauseous, "No, I mean, vampires? What's next werewolves?" she joked.

"Or witches," Caroline laughed.

Bonnie blinked, "Yeah…crazy."

"So tell me, what's been going on with you and Stefan?"

"Caroline, nothing. We're just friends."

"So you say. I think he wants to be more than friends and there's no reason why you can't be more," Caroline argued.

"So you're not mad anymore?" Bonnie smirked.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "No, you two would make a cute couple," Caroline shrugged, "and we're in college. There is always another guy somewhere."

Bonnie shook her head. Caroline could rebound like no other, "Well I guess that's one way to move on."

"Bon, it's college. We're supposed to be reckless and have fun—you should take a page out of my book and actually give Stefan the time of day," Caroline stated.

Bonnie bit her lip for a few moments, "Caroline, do you know where the Salvatore boarding house is in Mystic Falls?"

Caroline wrinkled her nose, "That big ole scary house on Peachtree Road? Why would you ever want to go there?"

"Stefan lives there."

Caroline's eyes widened, "Stefan is a Salvatore and he lives in that old place, I thought it was condemned?"

Bonnie nodded, "Well he lives there and apparently the Salvatores are some secret founding family."

"Hmm…interesting and his 'sexy' points just raised, please go to his house and see him," Caroline pleaded with her, "scope it out and maybe you can take a small step to having him make your toes curl."

"Thanks Caroline," Bonnie deadpanned gathering up her bags, giving Caroline a smile before heading towards the library exit.

"Hope she gets laid somehow," Caroline mumbled standing up and walking towards the checkout desk. She glanced down at her phone and before she could look up, she found herself colliding with a hard chest that smelled heavenly. She looked up and took in the appearance of the tall, dark and handsome man standing in front of her, "Oh I am sorry," she smiled, "I should have watched where I was going, did I hurt you?"

He looked down at her with a smile that managed to show most of his perfect, white teeth, "I doubt you would hurt a fly."

"You never know," Caroline answered coyly with her best hair flip.

Smiling broadly, the man went on, "Hmmm…well...I guess I judged wrong, but I am fine. Still in one piece," he gingerly touched his pecs as Caroline followed his hands.

"And what a piece it is, I'm Caroline," she held out her hand.

The man looked down and smiled, "I'm Laurence, nice to meet you."

"Since I ran into you, how about I treat you to a latte at the coffee shop?" she asked.

"Very forward," he mused.

"Well sometimes you have to be, if you see something that you like," she flirted.

"Well I'm intrigued," Laurence smiled, "I would be happy to have a latte with you."

Caroline beamed as Laurence joined her leaving the library.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Bonnie drove towards the Illumination Bookstore in Mystic Falls. It was a place that her Grams frequented when she wanted to get herbs or books or liquids for the concoctions she came up with. The store always seemed to have things that were a little…different. She figured the store would have some information on the whole Salvatore family and what 'Stefan and Damon' circa 1875 did to get their family cast out of Mystic Falls history. She entered the shop causing the bell to chime and the creepy owner, Amyra, to appear almost out of thin air, "Hello, may I help you?" Amyra greeted her in a sing song voice.

Bonnie took into Amyra's almost translucent 60 something year old skin, arms adorned with at least 50 bangles and heavy blue and silver eye make up, "Hi…" Bonnie commented looking around at the weird items in jars around the store. She wasn't sure, but it looked as if Amyra was housing specimens of unidentified animals.

"You have energy radiating off of you!" Amyra exclaimed with great excitement and wide eyes, "you are Sheila's granddaughter aren't you?"

"Umm…yes, how did you know?"

"I just know, Sheila and I have spoken on many occasions."

"Uh huh," Bonnie stated giving Amyra a plastered on smile, "I'm actually here because…"

"You have realized that you are special?" Amyra asked eagerly taking both of Bonnie's hands in hers.

Bonnie could only muster a half smile as she slowly removed her hands from Amyra's cold ones, this woman was freaking her out a little, "Not exactly. I'm here because I want to know some information that apparently is hard to find."

"What kind of information?"

"Information about the dark arts that went on in Mystic Falls in the late 1800's. In particular, why the Salvatore family disappeared from town history," Bonnie followed Amyra over to the book section.

Amyra turned to face her, "The Salvatore family? Why are you curious about them?"

"Well because one of them is back in town and I noticed that there's not much about them around here. I read a book today about the real founding families and it claimed that the Salvatore family was involved in some kind dark magic or something. I want to know if that is true."

"Ahh…" Amyra replied thumbing through the books.

"My Grams is away on a trip and I just know that she came here a few times to find things," Bonnie shrugged.

"So you know?" Amyra asked.

"Know?" Bonnie asked.

"That you're a witch, that your family are witches…well the women anyway," Amyra smiled enthusiastically.

"Umm…yes, I guess. Do you see anything that will clue me into the Salvatores?" Bonnie asked not about to discuss her witch ancestry with this crazy woman.

"Bonnie, how can you just shrug off what you are!" Amyra beamed placing her hands on Bonnie's arms, "you can do amazing things. You have gifts that only us mere mortals could hope for."

"I don't feel like it's a gift really, but I'm dealing with it. I am more interested in what is happened with the Salvatores." The two men who had suddenly appeared in her life at different times and for different reasons, both generated the same bodily response. She had to know why—it tied into her powers, but how? She had to know.

"Right…right," Amyra turned back to the stacks of books and plucked one from the shelf, "here…"

Bonnie took the book, _The Dark History of Mystic Falls_ , in her hands and searched the table of contents. She had no idea where to look exactly, "Tell you what, you can borrow the book. Take it home and read it. I hope you find what you're looking for," Amyra encouraged her.

Bonnie looked down at the cover of the book. Maybe if she found out what happened with the Salvatores, perhaps she could find a connection between the way her body reacted to Stefan and her powers. She needed to know more and this was the best place to start, "Thank you Amyra," Bonnie smiled placing the book in her bag.

"My pleasure," Amyra purred.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Stefan sat on the edge of his bed staring down at the picture of Cristina. So many years she had haunted his dreams. So many years he wished that there was a way that she escaped the church and was searching for him. The moment he found out about her and Damon was a crushing blow; but he still believed that what they had was real. Cristina definitely played a game with them, but he looked into her eyes so many times and what he saw was real. She spent so much time pretending around everyone else, he knew that the only time she could be her real self was with him and that counted for something.

 _Stefan's fingers slowly caressed her caramel leg while they laid entangled in blankets. They made sneaking out to the gatehouse a regular occurrence and he looked forward to this time every week. Cristina's giggles filled the air and sung a beautiful song to him. Her beauty was unmatched by many of the women in Mystic Falls and if he could hold her in his arms forever, he would. His lips slowly met hers and she moaned his name, "Stefan."_

" _Cristina, I want to run away with you," he stopped kissing her and looked into her emerald eyes, "we should go North, where we can truly be together," he caressed her cheek._

" _Stefan…"_

" _I know that it is a risk, but I want to sneak around no longer. I want to be with you out in the open," he proposed, "it can happen. You just have to trust me."_

 _She shook her head, "Stefan, there are so many…"_

" _I know there are obstacles. I know how things are. I am well aware."_

" _Your father would have me murdered if he ever found out about us, let alone if he found out that you left home to be with me. I am afraid for my life."_

" _I love you Cristina," Stefan focused on her eyes while touching her cheek slightly, "and I will do whatever I have to in order to protect you."_

 _She reciprocated his touch and stared deeply into his eyes, "I love you too and I believe you. Can I have some time to think about this?"_

" _A week, my Beloved," Stefan answered._

" _A week…" Cristina stated before rolling over mounting Stefan. She gazed down at him with a smile as he placed his hands on her hips and guiding her to a slow grind. He closed his eyes in ecstasy as the feeling of euphoria washed over him. He leaned up allowing a deeper connection and captured her in a kiss. This was the woman that he wanted and nothing and no one would stop him._

"Daydreaming?" Damon's voice brought Stefan out of his memory, "should I leave you alone?"

"You could leave town," Stefan placed the photo of Cristina in the box on his bed and closed it.

Damon leaned in the doorway, "I don't understand why you're still sprung over her. She used us Stefan. She never felt anything about us other than sick pleasure by having two brothers panting after her."

"Cristina is the past and Damon, when will you accept that my experience with her was different than yours."

"She was spreading her legs for me and probably the old man too," Damon scoffed.

Stefan flew off the bed, knocking Damon into the hallway wall, "Let it go," he growled holding his arm up to Damon's neck, choking him.

"You're pathetic. When you're not chasing after her clone, you're thinking about her. Look, I'll tell you what—when I find her and I put that stake through her heart, I will bring her straight to you…you can get off over her dead body," Damon locked eyes with Stefan.

Stefan lifted his hands and twisted Damon's neck, sending him crashing to the floor, "Get off on that," Stefan snapped before stepping over Damon's body and walking down the stairs of the boarding house.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Bonnie rushed into her bedroom at the apartment and dropped her bag on her desk. Elena and Caroline were both out and she needed the privacy to do some research on the Salvatore family. She was preoccupied with thoughts as to why the Salvatores were wiped from the founding family history and she had to know why. Maybe it was a distraction from what she learned about herself. Being a witch was foreign to her and there were moments when she could ignore it. Spending time with Grams over the last week had helped her. She knew what was wrong with her (or right, depending on who you asked) and it brought some calmness—but the Salvatore mystery peaked her interest. There had to be a reason why she felt weird whenever Stefan touched her.

She cracked up the book and began skimming the chapters, searching for any mention of the Salvatores. She went through the introduction and then the first chapter, her mouth was dry, she was so nervous about what she knew awaited her. She could taste it that this book would answer one of the questions that she hoped to find. She scanned the pages, the author went over the history of Mystic Falls; that it was thought to be a place that drew in supernatural forces. It mostly covered the presence of witches in Mystic Falls in the mid to late 1800's and how the town created a council to deal with the 'supernatural issue'. There were rumblings of possessions and the like. The members of the town's council were named. There was a Fell, Forbes, Lockwood, Gilbert, Monroe and a Salvatore. She looked down at the picture of the council featuring Giuseppe Salvatore. He looked like a stern man who would give out punishment as needed. She quickly went to the back of the book to find out whatever pages Giuseppe was mentioned on. "Pages 4, 7, 23-45…" Bonnie whispered as she flipped the pages to page 23. The title of the chapter was _The House of Giuseppe_. "That's dramatic," she wrinkled her nose. Her eyes began to scan the pages when there was a knock on the apartment door. Every inch of her wanted to ignore it, but since no one was home and it could be important—she had to answer.

She placed the book under her pillow and headed towards the apartment door, opening it to Stefan, "Stefan, hey…I didn't expect you," she stood in the doorway with her heart beating rapidly, "and how did you know where I lived?", she glanced out into the hallway.

"I saw your friend Elena on campus and she told me, I wanted to talk to you," he stated with a smile, "can I come in?"

"Umm…sure, sure," she moved out of the way allowing him entry, "I wasn't expecting anyone exactly."

Stefan stepped over the threshold and looked around, "It's ok. I know, I just wanted to come by. We didn't get to talk much today and I feel like some things were left unsaid at the party last week."

"Yeah, a girl running around saying she was attacked can interrupt any moment," Bonnie walked towards the kitchen, "would you like something to drink?"

"Sure," Stefan stated following her.

Bonnie reached up to grab one of the glasses from the cabinet, but it quickly slipped through her hands and fell to the floor, "Oh great," she sighed bending down with Stefan starting to pick up the glass, Stefan picked up a shard and it broke in his hand slicing him and causing blood to appear, "oh wow…let me get some peroxide and a band aid for that," Bonnie stood up rushing towards the bathroom. Stefan stood up and watched as his skin stitched back together before she came back.

"I'm sorry that 5 minutes into your visit, you got injured," she apologized setting down the peroxide and the Band-Aids.

"I'm fine," Stefan drew his hand away from her sight.

"Stefan, you got cut and there is no need to play macho man with me," she smiled reaching for his hand and seeing that there was no trace of a cut, "that's weird. There was blood, I saw it."

"It was a small cut, I wiped it away," Stefan shrugged.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "It didn't look that small."

"Bonnie, I'm fine and we can forget about the water. I'm ok."

She gave him a wary glance as they walked towards the living room couch, "So are you ok after what happened at the party?" Stefan asked, "I know that you were in shock finding Professor Owens like that."

She let out a deep breath as a flash of Professor Owens' body penetrated her mind, "I'm dealing with it. It was surreal for sure and they still haven't found the animal who hurt him."

"They will I'm sure."

"And they said that Angelica's wounds looked like a vampire bit her or something. They also say that Professor Owens' wounds looked like someone tried to rip something out of his neck. Just weird and gross and psychotic," Bonnie shook her head.

Stefan shook his head, "A vampire, that doesn't exactly sound like something that could happen in real life," he chuckled.

"No…it doesn't, but either someone is pretending to be a vampire or there's some animal out there with fangs that resemble a vampire's. I don't think any of those options sound fun."

Stefan agreed, "Wow…the things that happen here."

"Yeah…Mystic Falls has more secrets than I originally thought," Bonnie stated, "starting with the founding families, I found out today that there was another…"

"Another founding family?" Stefan asked.

She faced him, "Stefan, I know that the Salvatores are a founding family and they were stricken from the history for some weird reason." Bonnie watched Stefan's eyes and he gave her absolutely nothing. No reaction of shock or shame that he hadn't mentioned it.

"Well we did have some issues way back when," he answered, "not exactly something that we discuss at family reunions or ever."

"Yes, Giuseppe and his sons…Stefan and Damon," Bonnie went on watching Stefan's facial reactions, "Stefan…you're named after one of the shamed sons apparently?"

"Shamed?" he chuckled, "rumors are a horrible thing, Bonnie."

"Well I don't really know why he's shamed because the rest of the book's pages were ripped out. I guess your parents didn't care about _rumors_ ," she gave him a teasing smile.

"No they didn't because everything reported is not true. Mystic Falls had some definite bigotry going on," Stefan responded.

"Bigotry? In Mystic Falls…you don't say," Bonnie snickered.

"I'm sorry. I guess my parents didn't care much for rumors in Mystic Falls."

"But the funny thing is that I can't find out exactly what your namesake and his brother did. Do you know?"

Stefan looked over at Bonnie, "As far as I know, they fell in love and tried to protect the wrong woman."

"Oh love…let me guess, she was someone that the townsfolk didn't approve us and wait…did you say woman? Singular? Were they sharing her?" Bonnie asked trying to hide the obvious disgust in her voice.

Stefan ignored the definite judgment in Bonnie's voice as he answered, "The rumor is that she was a witch…" Stefan replied as a feeling of anxiousness overcame Bonnie, "and she was black and at that time, it was kind of clandestine."

"So they tried to help her and the rest of the racist ass townspeople vilified them for it…typical," Bonnie scoffed, "well I guess its not too bad you're named after one of them."

Stefan smiled, "Guess not."

"I never thanked you for coming to help me with the Professor Owens thing," she met his eyes, "that night is burned into my memory."

"I can imagine."

"You know Stefan, even though we haven't spent much time together…I think we can become good friends."

Stefan looked at her and for a few moments, he was staring at the woman who he had loved for years. Her eyes, her voice…so much of it was the same. He hesitated for a moment, before reaching over and placing his hand lightly on her cheek. He heard her heart beating rapidly in her chest and Stefan shouted internally for him to stop, but he had to know. He had to feel her lips against his again. Before he could talk himself out of it, he leaned over and softly kissed her on the lips. Their lips met for a few moments and Stefan drew Bonnie closer to him by wrapping his arm around her torso. Bonnie closed her eyes as the seconds clicked by. She reached up to draw Stefan's face closer and she felt his skin near his eyes, it was bumpy…like his veins were raised. She opened her eyes and saw black veins surrounding his eyes and he immediately moved away from her, standing up quickly and turning away from her.

"Stefan," she replied standing up and touching his arm, "what…what happened to your face."

He turned around to face her and everything was normal, "You will forget everything that you just saw," he stated staring directly into her eyes and with a moment's hesitation and finally with a hint of regret he stated slowly, "and you will forget the kiss between us."

Bonnie blinked.

"Bonnie, I will see you in class," Stefan stated quickly and rushed to the door closing it behind him.

Bonnie stood in the middle of the living room blinking, "What the fuck was that?!" she whispered.

Stefan rushed to his car and slid inside covering his face with his hands. He allowed himself to lose control for a few moments and almost destroyed his friendship with Bonnie. His fist met his steering wheel, she was starting to affect him and he wasn't sure if he was talking about Bonnie or Cristina at that point.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

As soon as Stefan left her apartment and especially after the weird order he gave her, she rushed towards her bedroom to retrieve the book from her under her pillow. She flipped open the book to the chapter about Giuseppe Salvatore. She went through the pages, Giuseppe was married to Lily Salvatore (nee Belfour) and had two sons, Stefan and Damon. She eagerly flipped the page and landed on a picture of Stefan and Damon. When her eyes landed on the faces of Stefan and Damon, her heart skipped a beat and she felt nauseous. Bonnie covered her mouth to stifle a scream…the faces staring back at her in that book were faces she'd seen. Stefan was an exact twin of Stefan Salvatore who had just left her apartment and the other face, the one wearing an unmistakable smirk was the man that she saw on the road and in the library…his name was Damon and he was Stefan's older brother.

Bonnie's heart beat rapidly as she flipped through more pages. Her eyes fell on the passage that detailed Stefan and Damon's betrayal and later deaths. "The two brothers betrayed their family as well as the citizens of Mystic Falls when they were accused of by Giuseppe himself of aiding one of the targeted demons…a female vampire…one that had caused havoc to the small town," Bonnie read and then looked up, "a vampire…what? How is that possible?" she whispered sitting back and flipping to the index again searching for the word vampire. When she looked at it, she turned to the page, "In the early 1800's, Mystic Falls started experiencing unexplained murders. Originally thought to be animal attacks, the Council ignored the irregular occurrences until Sheriff Reginald Forbes came in contact with one. Vampires have unique powers. They never age. They are able to heal from wounds easily and have lightning fast reflexes…they may compel prey to do whatever their heart desires…" Bonnie read. She looked up as a cold feeling came over her, "Stefan…" she whispered before reaching over and grabbing her bag leaving the apartment quickly.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Damon's eyes popped open at the sound of someone banging on the door downstairs. He slowly stood up from his place on the floor. He was hungry, pissed and murderous. His fucking brother had crossed a line snapping his neck. He would kill him when he saw him, for real this time. He marched down to the front door, whomever found themselves on the wrong side of his door would regret it and soon. He flipped open the door to reveal _her_. But it wasn't _her_ , it was _Bonnie_. He could tell by the way her heart beat like a drum in his ears. He balled up his fists, "What do you want?" he asked.

"Where's Stefan," she entered the house looking around.

Her heart beat was causing her blood to rush through her body at a faster pace. He bet her blood tasted wonderfully, "He's inside…in his bedroom," Damon's eyes twinkled.

Bonnie rushed into the house and started for the stairs, when she realized that _maybe_ this wasn't the best idea. She stopped on the stairs and turned around to Damon standing directly in back of her. The space between them was within a hair, he licked his lips, "Thank you for coming over, _Bonnie_."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

After leaving Bonnie's, Stefan stopped to get a beer and after downing it quickly. He headed back to the boarding house. Damon was possibly still unconscious and he needed to find a way to neutralize him for good. He parked his car and he immediately noticed another car in the driveway of the boarding house, "Bonnie," he whispered as he heard a scream come from the house.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Get off of me!" she screamed pushing Damon away from her. The area around his eyes wore the same veins that Stefan's had earlier and his teeth…they were fangs and he was strong, he was reaching for her neck.

"Oh come on Bon, just a little taste," he lunged at her.

"Get off of me!" she screamed again and this time, when her hand met his face it erupted into flames. He yelped in pain, immediately dropping the grip he had on her and grabbed onto his face thrashing around the foyer. The front door burst off the hinges as Stefan appeared and immediately pushed Bonnie away from Damon, who's face was smoldering.

"Get away from her," Stefan growled standing in between Bonnie and Damon.

"You think you can stop me now?" Damon charged towards him.

"Stop it!" Bonnie screamed loudly as the floor separated between Damon and she and Stefan. She glanced down at the floor and then at Damon and Stefan who stared back at her.

"Witch," Damon spat out as Stefan looked at her with wide eyes.

"Vampire," she whispered looking from Stefan to Damon.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Caroline giggled in between kisses as he opened the door to his apartment, "This has been quite a day," he whispered in her ear, "and I hope it will be an even better night."

They moved over to the couch entangled in each other's arms as Caroline breathed out passionately. Laurence's hands were everywhere and she her body felt like it was on fire. She had never felt more pleasure than what she felt at that moment, "Caroline Forbes," he whispered placing his hand on her neck gently, "you will be a great help to me, you have entirely no idea."

Caroline giggled, "Mmm…I aim to please."

"I'm sure you do," he threw his head back before revealing fangs. Caroline's eyes went wide before Laurence plunged his fangs into her ivory neck, allowing her blood to fill his mouth. She screamed and he met her eyes, "no screaming," he ordered and she was immediately silent, "don't worry, you will live," he whispered, "for now."

 _Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guessed my name, mm yeah  
(Who who)  
But what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game, mm mean it, get down  
(Woo woo, woo woo)_

 _Sympathy for the Devil, The Rolling Stones_

 **Laurence is already placing himself in Bonnie's sphere, but does he know that she's not Celestine? He will use Caroline and anyone else he has to until he finds Celestine.**

 **Stefan made a mistake kissing Bonnie for many reasons, but the secret of Celestine/Cristina is still floating around…what will happen between them now, if anything?**

 **Damon tried Bonnie and he lost terribly. Will he back down or will he decide that Miss Bonnie Bennett is more than he bargained for?**

 **Lastly, but certainly not least, Bonnie found out about the Salvatores. She's angry to say the least. What will she do with that anger exactly? Also, she's discovering all the things she can do with her powers…will she continue to be a good witch or will someone turn her to the dark side?**

 **Please show your love/like for this chapter. Thank you for your support, you never know how it keeps me going.**


End file.
